


Sylvix Goddess Tower Scene

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Goddess Tower, Kissing, M/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: My take on what a Goddess Tower scene between Sylvain and Felix may have looked like. Originally written for inktober, but also inspired by Sylvix Week's day 1 prompts 'childhood' and 'promises.' I hope you enjoy!





	Sylvix Goddess Tower Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as my day 14 inktober prompt 'Goddess Tower' but it also fits for day 1 of Sylvix week, childhood/promises. I hope you enjoy!

The quiet of the night was peaceful, once the ball and everyone attending it was far enough away. The mere thought of the whole affair made Felix sigh, jerking his head to flick loose strands of hair from his eyes. The effort of politeness had worn on him, and this was the only quiet place he could think to go besides his room. Looking up at the stars, Felix let himself think about the legends associated with his chosen escape.

When footsteps echoed off the stone floor behind him, Felix jumped out of his skin at being pulled out of his thoughts. He whirled around to face the intruder, his hand readied on the hilt a dagger he’d hidden on his hip. Instead of a stranger, he saw a familiar smile and hands held up playfully.

“Is that how you’re going to greet your concerned best friend?” Sylvain asked, dropping his hands and walking up to Felix with confidence.

The younger man scoffed. “You surprised me.”

Sylvain feigned shock. “Me? Surprising the legendary Felix Fraldarius? Amazing!”

The exclamation was met with a swift punch to the arm, but there was no real threat behind it. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same.” Sylvain resumed speaking before Felix could snap at him for having an attitude. “You slipped away from the ball without saying anything, so I came to see if you’re okay.”

Felix hated the way his heart fluttered at Sylvain’s concern. “I’m fine. Can you promise that there isn't a girl waiting around the corner for you to shoo me?” As much as he tried to hide it, the smallest sliver of insecurity found its way into Felix’s tone.

Sylvain laughed, but the sound seemed empty. “That’s an easy promise to make.”

Felix raised an eyebrow at Sylvain’s choice of words. The redhead noticed the look and realized exactly what he’d said. He reached up to scratch the back of his neck, a tell that he was nervous. Felix steeled himself to press for more, and Sylvain wised up enough to mentally prepare for what was bound to happen.

“Do you care to explain what that means?” Felix was unwillingly reminded of the rumors of the Goddess Tower, but he shoved the thoughts away before his hopes started to grow.

“I mean, promising something that’s a fact is easy. It’s the ones based on hope or uncertainty that are… challenging.” Sylvain chose his words with more care this time around.

“Like promising we’d die together?” Felix spoke before he thought his question through. He regretted his bluntness when he recognized how it opened the door for a conversation he wasn’t sure he was in the right emotional state to have.

Sylvain nodded, entirely oblivious to Felix’s inner turmoil. “Yep, exactly. I fully intend to make good on that, but… I don’t always know for sure. Who knows what could happen?”

The adorable look of concern on Sylvain’s face made Felix soften his face. “We were kids, Sylvain. I’m not holding you to that.”

“Why not?”

The question hung heavy in the air, and Felix couldn’t find the words to respond. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, scrambling to do anything. He finally made eye contact with Sylvain, and that was his downfall.

“Because we’ve grown up and things have changed. I can’t assume you feel the same way as you used to.” Felix said, satisfied with the level of vulnerability he gave in his response.

That is, until he sees something that looks like hurt flash through Sylvain’s eyes. “Do you still want to make good on that promise?”

Felix melts even more at the hope and anxiety in Sylvain’s voice. Closing his eyes for a second and wondering if his sleepiness was to blame for him acting like this, Felix nods. He hears blood rushing through his ears, and decides this may as well be when he comes clean.

“I do. I...” Felix feels his hands shaking as he opens his eyes to look at Sylvain again. “I can’t imagine being without you.”

Sylvain eases up and smiles at Felix’s answer. The lancer steps closer and throws an arm around the swordsman’s shoulder. “Well, that makes two of us! Friends for life, eh?”

Sylvain could feel Felix’s shoulder drop under his arm. “Yeah.”

“What’s wrong?” Sylvain slid his arm away, turning and looking down to see a visibly conflicted Felix in front of him.

Felix lowers his head, not wanting to look Sylvain in the eye in case he doesn’t get the response he’s hoping for. “I care about you more than that. I want more than to be your friend, I have for months now, but you don’t act like you want that. With all your flirting and playing and-”

Felix is cut off by fingers under his chin and lips crashing into his own. Felix stares in disbelief at Sylvain’s face right against his, the redhead’s eyes closed but relaxed. Felix kisses back once his mind catches up, but he feels sloppy and embarrassed against Sylvain’s practiced lips. Before he can try to copy what Sylvain is doing, Sylvain pulls their lips apart. Felix is acutely aware of how breathless he is.

Sylvain gives Felix a cheeky smile, resting their foreheads together. “That was the best kiss of my life.”

“Please, I have no idea what I’m doing,” Felix scoffed. He wasn’t about to admit that was his first kiss, but he knew that Sylvain knew.

“True, but it was the best because it was with you.”

Felix flushes a vibrant pink at the comment. He can’t brush it off as empty flattery, not when Sylvain looks so happy and genuine mere inches from his face. Felix isn’t sure what to do; he hadn’t planned any of this.

“Hey, Fe. Can you make me another promise? We’re at the Goddess Tower, we may as well use that.” Sylvain whispers, voice warm with affection.

“I think that’s usually meant to be between a man and a woman, but sure. What is it?” Felix makes a stab at some humor and his reward is gorgeous laughter that makes his stomach flip with affection.

“Maybe the Goddess will be progressive for us, just this once. I want to see where this takes us,” Sylvain gestures between their bodies, “and I promise to you that I’ll give us my best effort. Can you promise me the same?”

Felix wants to feel annoyed at how giddy he’s acting right then, but he can’t find it in him. “Of course. That’s just a continuation of our other promise. Which I will hold you to again, by the way.”

Sylvain pecks Felix on the lips again, as if it were the most casual thing in the world; Felix will need to get used to that. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now, I don’t know about you, but I vote that we celebrate with a dance.”

Sylvain takes a step back from Felix, lowering himself onto a knee and holding out his hand dramatically. “May I have the honor?”

Finally, Felix cracks a smile as he takes Sylvain’s hand with a nod. The redhead springs to his feet, keeping Felix’s hand wrapped in his as the pair make their way back to the festivities with a new burst of energy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/el__ubert) ✨💕


End file.
